Nisa Ehime
Nisa has always been a straight A and B student, never falling behind in her classes which makes her parents proud. She's very intelligent, an I.Q. of 110 who's interests mostly qualify in the areas of writing and computers. She's won a few awards for her inspirational writing pieces of short stories and She loves tending to plans and has her own little personal garden in the backyard of her own, which she lives with her parents. Because Nisa is basically your usual borderline geek, she doesn't have many friends outside of class. So she's mostly alone and can be found by herself somewhere with a book in her hands reading. She also doesn't like it when her peers bother her about her interests and how she looks just because she's not a popular girl who looks pretty and no where near as attractive to get the attention of guys. History Like any other teenager, Nisa is your typical girl that goes to high school and like everyone, has a hard time fitting in and gaining friends. She's an extremely intelligent girl that loves teaching other students how to use a computer, use the programs on a computer, how to install different types of programs and for some, and learn about the computer internally as well as externally. Nisa is an only child that lives with her parents who both have been working for the same life insurance company for years. And though Nisa is smart, she is not constantly asked by her peers to either do their homework or help them with it. Instead she has always been picked on and has been the brunt of everyone's jokes. She's has often been beaten up by other girls on some occasions, had her glasses stolen and had to walk around the school blind as a bad and running into stuff, even fallen down the stairs and broken her right arm which had to stay in a cast for at least three to six months to heal. Frustrated, Nisa always kept her distance away from everyone, not really opening up her heart nor a hand of friendship to those that barely even notice her. Some of the guys have even taped 'kick me' signs onto her back, tripped her, and stuffed her in a locker with some one of her computer club friends. Yep, this girl goes through hell at school every single day. It's not better at home. Although Nisa's parents are proud of her success in school, gaining a few awards here and there for inspirational writing pieces and has gotten a lot of students from different grades at Tsukuba Academy interested in learning about computers, they steady continue to push her more and more to do better. Like making B's weren't enough as it was. No, what they wanted were perfect straight A's. B's weren't allowed in their household. And because of that, Nisa would often stay up all hours of the night, studying away trying to make sure that she passes all of her class, homework and tests assignments for school. And she's been doing damn good so far, despite the fact that in reality, she HATES that her parents are pushing her so hard to do well in school. For they want her to be as successful as them someday and get into the business of insurance. But that's not what Nisa wants. If not when she gets into college, but someday into the future, she'd like to have at least dabbled in the two careers of her OWN interests which is Computer Software, etc. and Creative Freelance Writing, or become an Editor. That's what she really wants. She's not her parents and don't want their lives. They hardly pay attention to her as it is and don't even take the time to sit with her and talk about the hard times she goes through in school. Nisa is a fairly nice all around girl, very friendly and in her spare time, loves tending to plants and has her own little garden in the backyard of her home. However, no one ever gives her the chance to show them the true her, the girl behind the intelligence. Most take a look at her and she's either a geek or too smart for her own good so they pick on her just to do it because they themselves are insecure. Although this is her last year in school, she finds it rather depressing that the only friends that she's managed to make are those who are much like herself. Constantly bullied and harassed by more popular students on the campus grounds. But with the new semester beginning, Nisa hopes that will all soon change and maybe, just maybe she'll make new friends with people who want to hang around her as well as like her for who she is and not feel as if they have to force it out of themselves to do so. This goes without saying, she does like the few friends she has that are into a lot of the same things she is but some new ones would be nice too. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Coming Soon! Trivia *Nisa is the constant target of random bullying. *Originally she was supposed to be a Death Note related character with a Shinigami of her own and targeted those who bullied others but this idea was later scrapped. Also See *List of Tsukuba Academy Students